New Friends or Lovers
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: Its Back! Not a sequel to anything for those who don't know this. Its a combination of elements from OhMyGod written by Rosethefangirl and Jason's Choice by ME. Basically Jason and 3 girls. Warnings: SEXUAL CONTENT! and maybe some language. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Intruders Can Be Friends  
>Jason was walking to back his little house that he called home, he was exhausted and it wasn't from intruders, they're were some trespassers earlier in the day, but they were police officers who were looking for any marijuana crops they should know about. They found half a dozen bushes that was planted 2 years ago, and they found the remains of the original owner... until he came across Jason. Even though the officer appeared to be trespassing on his land, he just watched them until they left, since they were merely doing their jobs. After all, he was the one who gave an anonymous message to the police in the first place. Jason was kind of surprised when the head of the recent operation and chief of the police, believed that Jason was the one who tipped them off.<br>FLASH BACK:  
>It was 9:30 A.M. and a group of at least 15 officers scanning the small area for any more marijuana crops or seeds. Jason watched from behind a tree, he was at least 10-15 meters from the group of lawmen doing their jobs.<br>"Does anyone know why this mysterious person killed the planter and called us over, when he would've just kept this shit all to himself?" Asked a curious officer looking at several of his friends who all shrugged. "Maybe he's just a good Samaritan there Jack. Even though he may have killed the suspect." Said a female officer as she was tying her boot on a stump. Just then, Chief Turner came up to the 15 personal group and said, "I may have an idea who called us over officers Jack and Amy." Everyone looked at him eager to here his theory. "Jason Voorhees. The Camp Crystal Lake Murderer." Almost everyone gave a light chuckle, before another officer replied with a grin, "I thought the FBI fucked him up 6 years ago sir, before a bunch of crazy shit happened with people being fuckin' possessed and shit by Jason's spirit?" He said while still grinning. Another officer spoke up and asked, "Yeah and sir how would you actually know, or believe that Jason gave us the whereabouts of this crop, sir?"  
>"Yeah and you never even saw that hockey puck." Said another officer. The chief smirked before giving a reply, "Oh I've seen him rookie, I was actually with the FBI on that day."<br>'Oh god, I actually still remember that day my body was blown to bits.' Jason thought to himself while still keeping his distance.  
>"Alright, but still it could have been anyone who gave us this information." Said Sgt. Amy.<br>The chief gave off another smirk while preparing to give them a lecture, "Well Officer Amy, the majority of the people that come here, either at the campsite or just near the camp groups, to have a good time, are usually teenagers, mostly the disgusting ones that do drugs and alcohol and have underage premarital sex. And who would just give us a an anonymous message, when state law says that who ever tips off the police on the presence of drugs, he or she must given an award of $15,000 for doing so, so why would just pass that chance up? And another thing, why would anyone kill the supposed drug lord, which look likes the wound had been caused by long sharp weapon... like a machete? Also, why is it that there have been never ending reports of people going and never found? Except for this one." He while pointing to the body of the drug lord in the ambulance. "And another thi... you know what just forget it! What I'm trying to say is that Jason is REAL!" He finally ended before he started lighting a cigarette.  
>"I don't know why you would stand up for that freak sir, he's just a mass murderer. He ain't no better than Michael Myers or that Thomas Hewitt... Leatherface guy down in Texas. I think you might be a little crazy sir." Said another officer. Chief responded with an irritated look, "Are ya sayn' that cuz I'm black Officer James?"<br>"NO SIR!" He responded quickly with a startled expression.  
>"Good, now lets wrap this up here!" The chief said.<br>END OF FLASH BACK:  
>But that wasn't the reason why Jason was tired. Today he got a surprised visit from FREDDY KRUEGER! "Man he's getting annoying!" Jason said to himself.<br>"But it gets lonely around here wouldn't mind to make some new friends. And maybe take Fred's advice on finding lover... echhh." Just then he heard a car coming to his land, he turned around and started walking to the source of the automobile.  
>"Speak of the devil maybe this is when I start meeting new people." He again said to himself.<br>5 minutes later he saw the car and three girls between the ages of 18 and 21. There was blonde haired one, a red head, and a brunette. Jason looked at his machete, then back to the girls.  
>Just then, the red haired girl unknowingly surprised Jason when she asked, "HEY GIRLS! Do ya think Jason gets lonely out here with no friends?" Then she gave somewhat a sexy smile before saying, "OR lllooovers!"<br>"How would we know Kayla." Said the brunette. "I'm sure he does, even though he kills people I'm pretty he can be interesting if he tried." She added.  
>Jason tilted his head to the side before thinking to himself, 'Maybe I'll let them stick around for a while, and then present myself to them.' He then smiled under his hockey mask. Suddenly he felt something get a little stiff... in his pants. The result of the blonde haired girl bending over to tie her shoe laces. She was wearing a miniskirt... so yeah he could her panties. Which kind of caused him to blush a little.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Jason watched as the blonde girl stood back up and went over to back of the large van to help the other girls to get some stuff out. Just then the blonde girl spoke, "Also I woundn't mind to be Jason's friend if he wants to stop being lonely all the time. Don't you agree Tia?" She asked the shoulder length brunette girl. "Would be nice." Tia said. Jason thought to himself, "Kay is the one with the long red hair, and Tia is the short brown haired girl. I guess it woundn't hurt to meat them." He thought as he shifted his body out a little from behind the tree that was was 30 meters away from them.<br>Just then, Kay spoke up with a Foxy grin, "Excuse me Mel." "And her name's Mel huh." Jason said in his mind as he looked at the girl with the long... breast length hair, then back the other girl named Kay, to hear what she had to say, "Is that your way of saying of wanting to wrap your legs around Jason's?" Mel blushed with intensity as did the hiding figure in the trees.  
>Mel spoke with embarrassment, "NO! I-I j-j-just thought i-it would be n-nice t-to be his friends. And that's it." She finished her stuttering explanation. The red haired girl responded, "Oh really?"<br>"Kayla stop teasing Mel! I think Jason would be great friends with us if he tried without his machete." Said Tia the girl. Jason looked down then back up as he thought, 'Yeah she's probably right.'  
>"But if was to be on the lovers part, Jason would probably go for a virgin." Kay said. Jason blushed again as so did Mel.<br>"I guess that leaves you out huh Miss Sausage Freak?" Tia said as everyone knew that they knew personally that she and Kay weren't virgins but Jason only thought the red haired girl wasn't a virgin. Jason got out from his hiding place and started walking very slowly towards the little group. Jason felt a little nervous, since he was going to attempt to make new friends with these girls... and possibly... maybe lovers. Jason began thinking on future recognition on the girls: Tia is the brown short haired one, she's also wearing a black short-sleeve tank-top, blue capris, sandals, and a silver necklace that was a cylindrical chain with a heart at the center. Mel, the long blonde haired one, she was wearing a small yellow buttoned up t-shirt that was tucked in a pink mini-skirt with tennis shoes, and another silver necklace that had a cross/crucifix hanging in the middle of the chain. And finally Kay the one with the long red hair, she was wearing and a aqua blue tank-top with long-sleeve unbuttoned pink shirt over that and a pair of jean-shorts. She was also wearing a pair of cowgirl boots, and a gold necklace that was thick strip of a few chains that twisted into said strip. Then unexpectedly to Jason, she took off both the pink shirt and tank top, which revealed her perky breasts that were not covered by a bra. The girl swung her clothes around while shouting, "Whoooo hooo hoooo!" Jason stopped in his tracks and quickly hid behind another tree that was 18 meters away from the three.  
>Jason stuck his head out from behind the tree, while tightening his grip on his trusty weapon with anger and stared the laughing half naked girl that was being scolded by the other two girls, telling her to put something on to cover her torso. Jason relaxed his grip as sheathed in his weapon and closed his eyes as he exhaled a deep breath before he whispered something to himself, "Its alright Jason. Just give them a chance, since this is a once in a lifetime deal."<br>Jason opened his eyes and gave another look at the half naked girl who was giving a light massage to her breasts. Jason watched this, until he started to feel a painful bulge in his pants. He looked down at the unknown feeling for a moment, before looking back up and saw that the girl reach into the back of the van and pulled a bag, she reached in and pulled out a pink bra then put it on before putting on her shirt again, before she started to help the other girl with the bags.  
>Jason no longer felt the feeling in his pants, he took another deep breath, as he slowly started lumbering towards the group again. The trio started chattering again, oblivious to the figure that was getting closer to them.<br>Jason was 10 meters away, as he took a few more steps his foot landed on a small mysterious log, which made the masked man lose his balance as it rolled under his boot which he blew his cover as he yelped, "Whoa...whoa whoa AHhhh!" Jason put too much weight on the log causing it to slip out from under him and shooting into the air while Jason fell backwards where his head landed on a tree root and groaned from the blacking out pain, "Uhhhhh!" Before Jason could move, the same log came straight down on Jason's face mask, which gave him a bloody nose as he blacked out.  
>The female trio quickly turned their head as they heard someone say something, "Whoa... whoa whoa AHHH!" And after a moment of silence Mel spoke up, "What do you think that was?"<br>Kay asked, "Or who was that?"  
>Tia squinted her eyes for a moment then she widened them quickly before answering, "I think that's Jason who might need our help." She said while running toward the supposed Jason figure on the ground while her two friends followed her in response. They stopped and crouched down at the passed out person that had blood coming out from behind his mask. Tia was thinking what had happened as she saw a log resting on top of Jason's torso as his head resting on top of a tree root. Tia spoke her theory, "I think he maybe unconscious from either the log knocking him out or his landing on a tree root."<p>

Mel said, "I was thinking Kay's breasts knocked Jason out."  
>"EEEEEEEEEK! Do you think Jason must've been watching us? Do ya think he must think my breasts are wonderful? If he hadn't been knocked out like this, my breasts would've done the job! EEEEEK!" Kay exclaimed while jumping up and down with excitement. The others girl rolled their eyes. Tia said stood up and said to the group, "Okay Kayla, no more sugar while were here, and don't act like that around Jason. Secondly lets get Jason inside, I have a feeling that he might get some new friends..."<br>"Or Lovers, please let it be lovers!" Said Kayla excitedly interrupting her friend while putting her hands together in a praying gesture.  
>Tia said impatiently, "Whatever just help me get him inside one of the cabins!"<br>Mel and Kay picked up the 275 lbs Jason with all their strength and put his arms around their shoulders started walking towards the counselors office while Tia stayed close behind the the person that was getting dragged by his feet who also made moaning while unconscious. They got him inside and found a cozy couch and laid him on it. Tia took got a couple of wet rags before taking off his mask.  
>When the girl saw his face they commented, "His face does look a little deformed, but really I think he looks cute." Said Mel. The other girls nodded in agreement.<br>Kay said giving a devilish smile, "I hope he can be a monster in bed. And satisfy Mel the virgin."  
>"Shut up Kay!" Said Mel.<br>"Alright you two lets get some food ready for us and him!" Said Tia the leader as she took the machete and set in the kitchen. Kay went into the kitchen, while Mel went back to the van to get the rest of the stuff. Tia attended Jason's bleeding nose until it stopped bleeding finally. After that she went upstairs to take a look around. Mel cameback inside the living room where Jason was, she heard groan while stirring a little and slowly trying to open his eyes. Mel gasped a response, "Guys come quick I think Jason is waking up."  
>"I'm coming!" Tia said as she ran to the stairs. Kay went, "EEEEEEEEEEK!" She said before immediatly came back into the living room with excitement.<br>Tia came down and immediatly went over to the couch and crouched down next to Jason's side. He groan as he opened his eyes fully. Kay asked him with wide hopeful eyes, "Did you like my breasts?" Jason froze as he felt that bluge in his pants again. Which the girls took immediate notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**There YOU go. Now Kayla and Mel are both real girls. They're friends with Tia or Rosethefangirl. I asked them over a year ago if they wanted to be in this type of story, answer was... 110% yes. I deletd many months ago because I was writing it on a computer at school. ITS complicated. And in reality these girls are under 18. I haven't talked to Tia in forever, because one of her Friday the 13th stories caused religious concern among her family and Blah blah. This story is not really good and at the same time exciting.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted<p>

The bulge in Jason's pants had already gained attention from both Jason and the girls. Tia and Mel only looked at it, while Kay was smiling with closed fists up to her mouth and was also just close to crying out tears of joy at her success. The other girls just rolled their eyes at her. Jason then sat up on the couch, despite the pains in his face and head, and crossed his legs and grabbed a nearby pillow and set it on his lap to cover his area. "Awww." Whined a disappointed Kay while giving that lower lip thing as the others were rolling their eyes. Just then, all three girls' attention went back to Jason when he finally spoke up, "Uhhh... sorry Kay, and nice to meet you too Tia and Mel." Jason said in a soft voice that sounded like a rather young adult's voice mixed with a noticeable young child's voice.

All of them widened their eyes before Kay asked him, "How do you know our names?"

"Umm... I overheard you're conversations." He said without moving.

"Oh. Yeah well duh I knew that!" She said while crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head towards somewhere else and lightly blushing.

Tia cleared her throat while tossing some of her hair back before she took a few steps and sat down on the couch next to Jason who was looking under the pillow on his lap. Tia clear her throat a second time before asking Jason a question she had, "So uhh... Mr. Jason." He slowly turned his head towards her, but then he put his hand up to his face only to feel he was unmasked. Tia realized this and spoke up "Oh don't worry its in the dishwasher getting cleaned." She explained while lightly waving her hand. "Th-thanks." He responded.

"So Mr. Jason." Tia started again. "What happened? How did you get knocked out?"

"And did you like my boobs or not?" Kay interrupted. Jason blushed intensely before saying, "Uhhhh... they were fine... I guess."

"YES YES!" Kay said while jumping up and down. "What about myyyy... nipples?" Kay gave him teasing look with a devilish smile. "KAYLA!" Tia said with annoyance building up. Kay put her hands up gesturing them to go on.

"What I suspect was... you somehow probably fell down and hit the back of you head and somehow got nailed in the face with a log maybe?" Tia while pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Yeah... you could say uhhhhh... that... I guess." Jason said while rubbing the back of his bald head that still had some pain in it. "Here you go." Jason looked and saw Mel the blonde girl smile while holding out an icepack for his head. Jason smiled in return but said, "No thank you its not that bad."

"If you insist." She said while turning around and putting the blue ice pack in a bowl that was on a coffee table which was 3 feet away from the couch so Jason could use it if he changed his mind. "Oh wait!" Said Mel turning back around. "Mr. Jason if you overheard our conversation, then that means you must've heard the 'friends' part then?" Jason simply nodded.

"Don't forget the lovers part!" Kay said while pointing her index finger up. "Yes I heard that part too." Jason sighed while his face formed a barely visible shade of red. "So I have been considering this for a while and to your answer; yes I do get lonely sometimes. So do you think you girls could you know... be my friends and 'sigh' possibly lovers?" Jason said as the blush intensified.

Kay closed her eyes while forming fists and placing them on her curvy hip and smiled as though she made an a achievement and said, "Music to my ears!"

"That's basically Kay's way of saying 'yes'. And yes I would gladly help you out. Wouldn't you Melly?" Said a smiling Tia as she placed her hand on Jason's knee and looked at Mel. "Of course I'll help!" Mel said while giving a wide smile.

Jason put away the pillow he had on his lap and smiled before saying, "Thank you girls for wanting to be my friends. And to Miss Kayla, since you're so enthusiastic about being my 'blush'... 'lover', you probably had... 'bigger blush' sex before in your life is that correct?"

"Yep! I'm also single and 21 years old and had sex 15 times with three other men between since I was 15, but sadly I haven't had sex in almost 2 years. Anyways, what you were saying?" Said Kay with a curious smile.

"Well maybe after I get to know you girls a little better, if you want I could have... sex with one or maybe... all... of... you." Jason blushed while he finished struggling what to say. Tia and Mel also blushed as they both looked down.

"YES YES YES! And maybe you could take Mel's virginity after having it with me. Right Melly?" Kay said as she nudged Mel's shoulder who in return blushed intensely as she looked like she was about to faint.

"But that's if you can still walk after when I'm done with you. Hehehehehehe." Kay said while bending while putting a fist on her hip and pointing at Jason while she was leaning the upper half of her body towards Jason, whose only response was, "I can beat you at that." He said with a light smile. "Ohohohahu... no man can best me at sex... not even Tia, even when comes to bisexuality, which means having sex with both genders." Jason raised an eyebrow after hearing that last part.

Tia got playfully mad, "Hey! I've had sex 12 with 6 other guys in a 2 year time period, and I've haven't had any man take me to bed in just only 8 months and I'm not complaining!"

"Well I guess I could still beat Kay even though that will be my first time having sex." Jason said with confidence.

Mel suddenly spoke up after she raised an eyebrow, "Wait! How old are you? Just thought I could ask. No offense."

Jason thought for a second, "Uhh... you're fine. Well... I'm... 32 actually."

"Really?" All three girls said in unison. Tia said, "Your voice sounds like a..."

"Like a young child's voice mixed with a young adult's voice?" He said with an a emotionless expression.

"Yeah." Tia said.

Mel said, "And you don't look that ugly."

"But lets talk about it later. Anyways since Kay is 21, how old are you two.?" He said while pointing at both Tia and Mel.

Tia pet her hand together and said, "Wellllll... I'm 19 years old, and I'll be 20 in at leassssst... 10 days! And we'll be here until after my birthday!" She said with a smile.

Mel cleared her throat and spoke up, "I'm 18 and a half."

"And a virgin!" Kay said really fast, but still every one could hear it.

Mel blushed but smiled devilishly while saying, "Well at least Tia and I don't go around having sex with every man we meet like a slut!"

"Hey you need to loosen up a bit while you're still young and hot!" Kay said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but Jason kills people that do that kind of stuff on his land." Mel answered, possibly forgetting Jason was right next to her.

"Umm... excuse me?" Jason said.

"Oh! Sorry Jason I uhh... I'll go make something to eat and check your mask out." Said a blushing Mel who ran into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get my purse from the van before I take a shower." Said Tia getting up from the sofa towards the door. Kay smiled widely and announced her plan, "Right! While in the meantime, Jason and I will get down to... business! Tehehe." Kay then grabbed Jason's hand and went out the door and they passed Tia who secretly handed Kay a mysterious pill.

Mel and Tia looked at each other and gave an expression X( with a sigh and laughed a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Aggressive

Kayla kept a firm grip on Jason's hand as she kept pulling towards a suitable spot to get down to... _business._ They stopped in the middle of the camp grounds surrounded by the cabins, Kayla looked around to where they should go. Jason started to stutter, "L-l-look m-maybe w-we should go back to t-the main cabin and-"

"No time! Besides we need to go find a place where my friends won't be able to hear us... mostly you!" She said while pointing at Jason.

"Why me? I think you're the one is going to start screaming since I'm so big I could crush you!" He said with cocky smile.

"Not if I'm on top!" She said with a smile. Kay took notice of a large cabin that look like it was recently built, like more than half of the other cabins that looked like they were either recently built or just only repaired. The cabin had a sign over the that said, 'Female Counselors'. Jason noticed where Kay's eyes were and asked her, "Y-Y-You want to g-go in that cabin?" He pointed.

"Does it have a bed?" She asked with curiosity. "It has two or three and-"

"PERFECT!" She said with excitement and started pulling Jason with her. They walked the 30 foot distance and up the small steps and went through the door.

Once they were inside and excited Kay said, "EVEN MORE PERFECT!" The result of finding out that they're three beds, but more important to her, they were all queen-sized beds.

Kay walked across the fresh looking oak floor and let go of Jason's hand and suddenly pushed him on the bed where he let out an, "Umph!" He slowly sat up and started to stand up, but then Kay said, "You stay right there! I'll be right back!" She said while heading for the door.

"Can you get my mask please?"

"Okay!" Then she was out the door.

Jason sat up on the bed and looked around and saw a clock hanging on the wall ticking and toking and giving the time which said, "12:17", five minutes passed and Kay came in through the door with Jason's mask in her hand and a large smile on her face.

"Here you go!" She walked towards the sitting figure on the bed and handed him his mask.

"Thanks!" He gently took his mask and put it over his face, he smelled the inside of his mask, it smelled good! "So I guess you have a condom for me to-"

"OH HELL NO! NO FUCKING CONDOM FOR YOU!" She got into his face, er... mask and grabbed the collar of his tattered jacket tightly.

"But won't you get pregnant without it? I think you should give me one!" He said while raising an eyebrow.

Kay gave him an innocent look and tone, "But its not as fun with it as it is without it. Besides I took a birth control pill." She then pulled up Jason's mask and reached over to his face with hers with her eyes closed, and placed a full kiss on his lips and grabbed his hand again and brought it over to Kay's ass where planted it to where he started stroking and petting it like a cat, after when he started giving into the kiss while closing his eyes.

Kay removed his hand from her butt and sat on the bed right next to Jason. She put her arms around his neck and tried to use place her tongue in his mouth, but pulled away which caused Jason to tilt his head to the side since he was confused. She giggled from his reaction and said, "I guess I need teach you somethings. First off this is called making out, which is intense kissing, and to do so we need to put each others tongues in our mouths and make them dance. ME FIRST!" She then suddenly gave a quick kiss before she entered her tongue into his mouth which he did also. Kay pushed off Jason's jacket, while in return Jason pushed off Kay's unbuttoned thin pink her off her shoulders and slid it off her arms and once it was off he placed it on top of his jacket that was on the floor. Next thing Jason lifted up Kay's tank top, which she raised her arms up while he pulled her top over head and placed on the bed. Jason broke away from the kiss for some air and stared at the redhead's pink bra covered breasts. "You can touch me if you want, which I know you want to." She said with a confident smile. Jason removed his gloves from his hands and set them aside, as he reached up with his right hand and stroked her neck with a feather like touch from his rough hand, he trailed down to her gold necklace, to her collar bones, and settled on Kay's right breast and gave it a little squeeze, causing a her to close her eyes and causing a moan to escape her lips. He brought his left hand up to her left breast and squeezed both of mounds of flesh on her chest, which caused her to moan a little louder and a little more sexy like.

Kay opened her eyes and saw that Jason's hands were not on her chest anymore, but instead were around her, trying to open her rear bra strap. She smirked and said, "I can see that you're having some trouble... soooo... let me do it!" She said with excitement. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders. Once it was off she through on top of the small pile of clothes on the ground. Jason saw that the ends of her long hair covered her breasts, so he moved her red hair away, and the sight that he saw, came another painful bulge in his pants. He gave her another kiss followed by another war between their tongues. A couple minutes passed and they broke the kiss for some air again, his head went down to her neck, where started licking and kissing that area which made Kayla blush and giggle. He made sure that her necklace got some attention to. He left her neck and went down to her breasts, but before he could apply there, Kay stood up and walked around from the end of the bed, where they were sitting on, and stood in front of Jason with her back towards him. He tilted his head in confusion again, and he saw Kay remove her cowgirl boots and set them aside. Next thing, she unbuttoned her jean shorts and unzipped them. Once she undid her shorts, she grabbed the top of her pants and bent over so her butt was in his face. She then started tugging down her pants, once they were down to her knees she reached up for he pink panties, but suddenly Jason took his right hand and smacked Kayla on her butt cheek, causing her to let out a surprised giggling yelp while she stood straight back up holding her butt with one hand.

She turned around to face him, giving him a devilish smile, "Eager are we? But now its your turn to shed some clothes! So take your shoes off." She said while bending over grabbing the bottom of his tattered up shirt while he took his large boots off. She started to lift up his shirt which he replied by lifting up his arms and helped her removing the piece of clothing and setting it on her tank top. Kayla stood back up with wide eyes at what SHE saw. She saw that he was very muscular, not _body-builder muscular_, but still muscular, and he had scars all over his upper body. She literally drooled a little at the sight she saw and said, "Oh... Oh... My... God!"

Next thing Jason took hold of her waist and pulled Kayla towards him. His eyes stared at Kayla's boobs causing the bulge in his pants to swell up more.

"So this is what other males are into." He said while eyes looked up to meet her face.

"YEP! And I'm one of the few women that takes pride in her breasts, and our nice little asses, but mostly our boobs. But that's not the entire lesson!" She smiled.

"Okay. What do I do now? Do I do this?" He said before giving Kay's right nipple a couple of licks followed by a couple of kisses, which caused her moan a response, "Ohhhh! Yeah that's a good job. Now lay on the bed." She pointed.

"Uhh... okay."

He laid on his back, but the her heard some metallic clanking and looked up and saw that his hands were handcuffed to the bars on end of the bed. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Kayla who stood up and tugged down her panties. Once they were off, she tossed them to Jason, but since his hands were bound to the bars of the head board Kay's undergarments landed on top of Jason's face. Kay giggled at that and removed them from his face and set them on the pile of clothes. She played a smirk before she straddled her partner and bent over him so her boobs were in his face. Jason captured her left nipple, swirling his tongue making her moan and groan in pleasure.

Jason continued sucking on Kay's breasts, despite being handcuffed to the metal bars of the bed. His tongue swirled around and licked Kay's left nipple before he went over to the right one and started to lick it like a dog. "So do you like them?" Kay asked him.

He stopped and said, "They're amazing."

"They better be!"

Kay felt something brush against her butt, she sat up and smiled widely.

"Hey Jason is that a machete in your pants, or are you just glad to see me?" Kay said in a sexy tone while reaching for his button and zipper. Once she undid his pants she flinched as his hard member shot out from its imprisonment. She gasped at what she saw before her very eyes.

"WOW! IT'S SO BIG IT MUST BE AT LEAST 12 INCHES!"

"I thought you had sex before?" He said while raising an eyebrow.

"YES! But I haven't been fucked by any man with cock this big!" She said with some fear in her.

"Cock?"

"More lessons!" She shrugged.

She got off of Jason so she could take off his pants. Once they were off, she sat on his waist again, straddling him with hands chained to the bed.

"OKAY! She shouted like a cheerleader.

"Sex Ed has begun... Kalya style!" Joyfully shooting her fist into the air.

Kay placed her hands on Jason's muscular chest and started to lecture him, "Okay! When people have sex, there are nicknames to certain things. Like for sex, sometime it's called: making love, screwing around, messing around, or having some fun.

Kayla used her legs to push herself up a little, to where Jason could see her woman hood. "And this is called a vagina, or pussy, or womanhood." She said while lifting herself up to where she was hovering her entrance over Jason's manhood. "Umm... a man's penis is commonly called a cock. So that's pretty much I can teach you... for now." Kayla then lowered herself to where Jason's tip came into contact with his lover's entrance. He looked down at those two areas, before looking back up to see a sexy smile plastered on Kay's face.

"Alright, Jason Voorhees, get ready for the night of your life!" The red-head announced.

"Its noon." He corrected her.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

Just then, Kayla relaxed the muscles in her legs, that kept her from having fun with a certain fleshy object, she used her weight to quickly slide Jason into her tight entrance. Causing the couple let out some moans. Kayla moved up and down on causing the man below her to let out some moans and out of pain and pleasure. Kay was just going slow, and after at least 5 minutes she started to increase her pace, so she lifted herself up to where the tip remained inside, but then suddenly Jason pushed his pelvis upwards, which made his cock roughly penetrate his lover, and then quickly retracted, causing her to let out a quick squeal.

"EKKK!" She looked down and playfully glared at the man inside of her and said, "Ohhh! You're in for it now buster!"

He responded with a smile. Just then he pushed himself upwards inside her again. He repeated the rhythm, while the red head on top of him let out some moans, "Ohhh! Oh fuck! This 'pant' is SOOO GOOD! Thank 'pant pant' God I haven't lost my touch at this!" She pushed Jason's pelvis back down with her weight and started her own rhythm. She moved herself up and down, riding Jason's manhood, only harder and faster this time, which made Jason finally give out a response, "Ah! Ah! So this is 'pant pant' why those teenagers do this stuff!"

Kalya stopped and opened her eyes and leaned over to the pile of clothes on the floor, while Jason was still inside of her.

"I can feel your cock twitching inside me." Kay came back up to her original position and held a small key in her hands. She laid herself on Jason, while she was unlocking the handcuffs that chained Jason to the bed. Kayla let out some giggled moans when she felt Jason's tongue trailed across her fleshy mounds, up to the rim of her gold necklace. Kay sat back up and threw the key and cuffs down to the pile of clothes on the floor. She bent down on Jason's body and placed her lips on his. They lighty moaned as their tongue's battled each other for dominance. Jason placed his hands on Kay's waist and restarted his upwards thrusts, but faster and harder than Kay's second rhythm, into Kayla's tight wet womanhood. They both grunted as Kayla restarted her rhythm as well, but faster and even harder than Jason's current one.

One last push, and Jason let out a long grunt and shot his hot seed up into Kayla's body. Kayla sat back up and moaned out while she came, "OHHHHHHHH!"

After a couple of minutes Kay laid down, and cuddled up to Jason. They were both panting and sweating. Kay kissed Jason's cheek and reached over to her down stairs, then retracted and brought back some sperm on her fingers which she licked up greedily.

She kissed him again and said sexily, "I hope there's plenty of more where that "came" from."

Then started making out again, but only gently, out of exhaustion.


	5. Kayla's Style of Education

**Chapter 5 HERE! Sorry it took so long. It also has the SEXUAL CONTENT and maybe some naughty words. As you read this, you might notice this is kinda pornographic and defematory. A Yes and No on the porno. And a definite NO one the defamation. In reality This Kayla girl is probably by 17 now, the number of dirty deeds with men is probably a rather low number. Idk anything new about her and the other two girls, for I haven't talked to Rosethefangirl for quite a long time. Probably a year now. WHERE ARE YOU! I MISS YOU! Remember a good deal of this sex stuff is either exagerated or made up. Mostly Made up. You can probably guess whats made up. If not i'll let you know what is made up/exagerrated at the end.**

**I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY THE 13TH. Also in my story I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE THESE GIRLS LOOK BAD! I WAS Given their permission, approval and THEIR IDEAS, over a year ago.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! That had to been the BEST sex I had in years!" Kayla said out loud to Jason, telling him how satisfying the initmacy they shared, despite being Jason's first time. Kayla had a big smile on her face and was lying butt-naked on her back on the bed, with one hand behind her head, the other stroking her wet and ravished womanhood, lightly with tips of her fingers, and her long red hair partially spread out on the bed. Jason aslo was lying naked but had his mask on, and his muscular arms were next to his sides.<p>

"Yeah I can also see why teens do this." He said in a rather exhausted state. Kayla turned her towards Jason's direction and gave him another lecture, "Well lot of teens and college age adults, have sex either to feel loved, just for fun, love lust which is what I kinda somewhat made up, its part love and part fun, another is "why wait", or my fave, the pornography!" She smiled.

"Pornography?" Jason asked raising his 'eyebrows' under his mask. "Aren't those the magazines with pictures of naked girls on them?"

Kayla gave the masked killer that glaring 'what?' look. "What primitive culture do you come from? I'm just kidding!" She said while giving off another of one her cheery smiles. "Yes but those are the boring ones. But the porn I'm talking about are the ones that you can actually watch the action happening!" She explained.

*****"Like on the TV with the VIHIS and DIVD?" Jason asked obliviously to his mistake.

"Do you mean VHS and DVD?" Asked a giggling Kay.

"Ummm I guess." He responded.

"And to your answer; yes like on the TV. But there is something called the Internet. Which you can access on the computer." She further explained.

"By computer do you mean that TV looky like box or that small flat thing with the board of buttons, which make letters appear?" Jason asked as though he was a child.

Kayla giggled at the thought of Jason acting this adorable right now. "Yes." She responded.

"Have you done any?" Jason asked surprisingly.

"YEP! I've done four; one solo, which is by myself, one in with one other guy, one with me and two guys and one with another girl." She listed.

"I don't think love being made between two girls actually counts, because when girls do it I just see them put their heads between their heads. Past victims." He pointed out in a somewhat minor basic educated way.

Kayla gave him a seductive smile, "You really are big pervert. I like that. Maybe I'll show you some girl-on-girl action later."

"Okay." He simply said. "Were any of those your first time?" Going back on the subject.

"Oh no. You have to be 18 to be in one."

"Wait a minute I thought you-"

Before he could finish Kayla cut him off, "I meant that between 15 and 17 was the bulk of my sex life. And I know remember it was 20 times and seven guys. The total number of sex I had, before you, was 56. 15 guys and 8 girls. And that also includes the oral, handys, and even..." She moved in closer towards his ear, "The butt." She whispered.

Instead of being grossed out, "I have seen something like that 4 or 5 times in the past, the butt thing. But what do you mean by oral?" He asked.

Just then Kayla gave a mischeveous smile and moved herself down the bed, and laid on Jason's muscular legs. She brought her hand up and and wrapped her fingers around his member which instantly raised her eyesbrows, 'Fastest I've ever seen.' She thought."

Kayla placed her lips on the tip of shaft and then took his entire length in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down at first a slow pace. She looked up at Jason as he sat up, then back down before slowly increasing her rythm. "So this is oral huh?" Jason asked himself through his teeth as pressure slowly started to build in his manhood. "I've actually seen this a couple of times in the past." He added.

The redhead picked up her pace faster, causing Jason to place his large hand on top of her head. A few minutes later the large man gave a loud moan as he climaxed. Kayla closed her eyes and stopped her head as she felt his orgasm fill up in her mouth. Kayla's head gave a few more long small strokes, before pulling back containing Jason's cum. Kayla sat up on her knees between Jason's legs, with her eyes still closed. She swallowed hard and started breathing hard.

"Yum!" She said between pants and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"That felt nice." Complemented Jason whose breathing was more shallow.

"Thank You!" Kayla said in a high sweet voice. "I think were done... for now." She winked at him seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT. I APOLOGIZE. Started working on this like a week ago. Didn't really have any ideas for it. NOW for those who couldn't tell what was made up, I'm gonna tell you first Kayla's not a virgin IN REAL LIFE. <strong>

**Porno part made up. THE LARGE NUMBER OF SEX IS ALSO MADE UP. MADE IT MORE EXTREME. I DON'T THINK SHE WOULD MIND THAT I WROTE THAT.**

SHE ACTUALLY, last time she and Tia (ROSETHEFANGIRL) told me, had sex 3 times. THE NEXT CHAPTER''S A/N I WILL EXPLAIN THE GIRLS' PARTICIPATION/ROLES IN THIS STORY.


End file.
